Visible light communication (VLC) involves the transmission of information through modulation of the light intensity of a light source (e.g., the modulation of the light intensity of one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs)). Generally, visible light communication is achieved by transmitting, from a light source such as an LED or laser diode (LD), a modulated visible light signal, and receiving and processing the modulated visible light signal at a receiver (e.g., a mobile device) that includes a photo detector (PD) or array of PDs (e.g., a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (such as a camera)).
By modulating an LED (typically at which the modulation cannot be perceived by a human being) it is possible to transmit data. The distance and position of a receiver from the light source, however, may impact the receiver's ability to correctly demodulate and decode the data communicated from the light source using VLC signals. If the receiver is a distance away from the light source, the receiver may be able to demodulate and decode only a portion of the VLC signal. For example, at long range, only a portion of a captured image may correspond to the image of the light source.